Thief of Hearts
by Detective Olivia Stabler
Summary: Regina has been careful not to let Robin find out the entire truth about her past as the Evil Queen. Fearing his love is not strong enough to handle her truth, she places a spell on him to protect her from losing him once he learns the her darkest secret. But all magic comes at a price. And she is faced with this debt months later as she prepares to give birth to their child.
1. 1) A Love Like Ours

_Thief of Hearts_

_(Chapter One: A Love Like Ours)_

The idea was absurd, Regina thought, remembering back to that night so long ago when she stood in the cobblestone street peering through the window of a local tavern. Tinkerbell must have gotten something wrong. There was no way that this hairy beast of a man with a lion tattoo could possibly be her true love. Was it even possible to have a second true love?

She blinked her dark eyes as she stared up at the ceiling above their bed and smiled. Raising up she looked over her shoulder at him sleeping soundly beside her. He was indeed, everything she had ever wanted. Everything she had ever wished for. And together their lives seemed so complete.

Regina reached out to trace over the tattoo on his forearm with her fingertip and she smiled once more. This man, this love, their love, was almost too good to be true.

It had been just over a year since Robin had popped the question and the unlikely couple had become man and wife. Looking back now, she couldn't imagine things any other way. He brought out the good in her in a way that only true love could.

She had made amends with Emma and the Charming's. They now shared a custody agreement so that Henry could be around all of his family and this seemed to be working out really well. And for the first time in a very, very long time, Regina knew how it felt to be loved.

Regina was truly happy. And everything in her life was perfect. Only to be made more perfect, by the miracle now growing inside her womb.

Her eyes widened as she smoothed her hand over the swollen bulge of pregnant belly. It wouldn't be long now, just a few more short months and they would finally get to meet their new son or daughter.

"She kicking again?" he asked with a slight grin without even opening his eyes.

"He is," she laughed placing his hand over the place where a tiny little foot pressed against her skin. "Kicking up a storm."

"He….she? Why don't you just go in and find out once and for all? The doctor said it was clear and they could tell us the sex of the baby weeks ago."

"I know. I guess I just kind of like the mystery. It's part of the magic, you know?"

"Nice choice of words," he laughed sitting up to kiss his wife.

"Well it is magic, in it's own wondrous way. I was told I would never be able to have a baby of my own. Yet, here we are."

"And your 'special powers' had nothing to do with that?"

"I swear," she replied shaking her head.

He smiled and growled a little as he kissed her playfully.

"I guess this baby really is a miracle, then."

Robin kissed her forehead as he climbed from the bed.

"You hungry?"

"Always," Regina replied.

"Feel like some banana pancakes? I'd be glad to make breakfast for you before I leave for work."

"Umm, grilled cheese and tomato soup from Granny's," she replied with a yawn.

"For breakfast?" he asked pulling on his shirt.

"Oh, and an order of fried pickles. I love those!"

Robin smiled.

"Granny's it is!"

Regina laughed as he helped her from the bed. She stepped into the bathroom and started water for a shower. Pulling her black and silver satin gown over her head she tossed it onto the counter and stepped behind the steamy curtain. Pregnancy seemed to suit her quite well. She was in the best mood she had ever been in, in her entire life and her skin had a wonderful glow to it. Of course most of that was also effected by the fact that she was living her happily ever after with her true love.

She exhaled and stretched, allowing the hot water to pour over the sore muscles in her back and legs. Stepping out, she slipped her black satin bathrobe around her and wiped the steam from the glass of the mirror, but it was not her own reflection she saw.

Regina gasped and stumbled back against the wall.

"What are you doing in my bathroom?" she asked as her dark eyes widened and her heart pounded.

"You didn't think you'd gotten rid of me for good?" The genie asked from the other side of the glass. "Oh, you did."

"I had that mirror destroyed," Regina snarled before catching herself and forcing a smile.

He laughed then stared at her.

"The mirror, yes. Not as easy to get rid of me. I am a reflection now, no thanks to you. And you know, reflections are not restricted to just one mirror. I can find you anywhere."

"Anywhere? So you're not just spying on me in my bathroom?"

He laughed an obnoxious laugh and shook his head.

"Anywhere," he repeated. "From the depths of the river to the black of your coffee. I can go anywhere your own reflection can appear."

He paused for a moment and stared at her then a wicked smile crossed his lips.

"For a moment there I think I saw a bit of your true self."

"This is my true self."

"No, no. The true Regina, is the woman who fooled me into thinking she loved me so that I would kill for her. The woman who then trapped me in the mirror in the first place!"

"I am not that person anymore! I have changed!"

She paused for a moment, then raised her eyes to look at him in shame.

"I am sorry for all of the terrible things that I have done to you. I am sorry I hurt you. I would take it all back if I could."

"You can't change who you truly are. You can act all nice and pretend that you don't have those terrible urges that drove you to do all of the evil things that you once did. But deep inside, you will always be the Evil Queen Regina. You can't run from the truth and you can't hide from yourself."

"I can change! I already have! I don't do those awful things anymore. I don't use magic anymore and I am happy now."

"That isn't possible! You are lying to yourself. You silly fool."

"It is possible, with love. True love can make even the coldest heart warm again. I found true love, with Robin. His love changed me. It saved me."

"So love overcomes everything?"

"Indeed."

"Tell me, is his love for you strong enough to make him over look all of the evil things that you have done in the past?"

"He knows of my past. He knows I once was an Evil Queen. But he also knows that I am not like that anymore. His love is strong enough to look past what I used to be and see me for who I have become."

She turned to leave the room.

"But is his love strong enough to forgive you for killing his precious Marian?"

Regina stopped in her tracks as her bottom lip quivered. She turned and looked back to the mirror with tears streaming down her face.

"That was an accident!"

"Her death was your fault. Her blood is on your hands. And she died with his unborn son inside of her."

"That arrow wasn't meant for her! I was shooting at Snow!"

"Aw, your poison tainted arrow hit the wrong target? And Robin spent the last few days holding the love of his life in his arms while she died a slow and painful death. He was with her, you know? When she drew her last breath. Not the tears he shed for her or true love's kiss could bring her back. He was heartbroken. And it was all your fault. But I am sure you have already told him all about that. You could never keep a secret from your true love."

Regina stared at the mirror with sorrow filled eyes.

"I never told him," she whispered.

"But he loves you. Surely he'd forgive you. It was after all, an accident."

"It was," she repeated.

"True love is strong enough to withstand anything. Evil, deceit, lies…"

Regina gasped as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I have to tell him the truth," she whispered. "We can't live a lie. I won't live a lie. This new life, this is our fresh start. And you can't build a life on lies."

"I am sure he will forgive you. After all TRUE LOVE can forgive anything."

"Yes," she agreed.

"Assuming his love for you is true," the genie snarled then cackled an evil laugh.

Regina pondered the thought for a moment.

"It is," she insisted.

"But how do you know for sure?"

"He has told me it is."

"I'm sure the same words were shared with Marian. And you believed that Daniel was your true love."

"He was. But this love is also true."

"Ah, see? Now there lies a problem. In life we are each promised one true love. Only one. It's in the rules. So if Daniel was yours….well then, Robin must just be a happy distraction."

"No. I must have been mistaken with Daniel. But I know in my heart that what I feel for Robin is true love. Robin is my true love."

"But are you his?"

She thought about it for a moment.

"It is true that true love can survive anything. But if Marian was Robin's one true love and you tell him that her death was at your hands….accident or not, I am not sure any old every day romance can survive a blow like that."

"But true love never lies. I have to tell him the truth about what happened. I have to. The lying and tricking and causing people pain, that is not who I am anymore."

"Huh," the genie laughed. "Seems you've got yourself in quite the predicament. You want to tell him the truth because you don't want to lie to your true love. But if you tell him the truth and you are not his true love, you could lose him forever. This should be interesting to watch."

"Leave me alone," Regina replied, opening the medicine cabinet so the mirror faced the wall.

She exhaled nervously then stepped back into the bedroom.

"Everything alright?" Robin asked stepping back into their bedroom.

"Fine," she replied with a smile as he kissed her strawberry lips.

"I thought I heard you talking to someone."

"Oh, I was just telling the baby that it is almost time for breakfast."

He laughed a little, then kissed her forehead.

"We can't go until you get dressed," he reminded her stepping into the bathroom as she laid out her clothes across their bed. "You left the medicine cabinet open," he called out from the next room.

"Wait, no!"

Regina rushed into the bathroom as he closed the cabinet and stared at himself in the mirror.

"What's wrong?" he asked turning to look at her.

"Nothing…I just…" she looked confused at herself in the mirror.

"You just…?"

"I saw something I didn't like."

"Regina, sweetheart," he said turning her around to look into the cool blue of his eyes, "we have had this talk."

She watched as he smiled at her.

"I know you feel self-conscious about the weight you have gained being pregnant, but your doctor has assured you that you are right on track with a healthy pregnancy. And I think you are absolutely beautiful," he replied kissing her tenderly. "I love you so much."

"You do?" she whispered.

"Yes, I do," he answered without hesitation.

Regina smiled.

"I don't think you are getting enough rest," he replied kissing her once more as he walked back into the bedroom. "I'm gonna go get the paper. I'll call Henry and see if he wants to meet us at Granny's for breakfast. You'd better get dressed or we're not gonna make it before the lunch rush," he joked.

"Don't," she said as he turned to leave the room.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you with a joke. But we really should get going or we are both going to be late for work."

"No, I mean don't call Henry."

He turned to look at her.

Regina smiled.

"We will have dinner together tonight as a family. This morning I was hoping to spend a little quality time with my husband."

"Of course," he replied stepping in to kiss her once more. "But you are still going to need clothes," he whispered and she laughed.

After breakfast Robin kissed his wife and headed off to work as usual. Regina, however, had something more important on her mind. She walked down the street, smiling and waving to the residents of Storybrooke as she passed them on her way. At the farthest end of the block sat a little pawn shop.

"Mr. Gold," she said as she stepped inside closing the door behind her, "I need your help."


	2. 2) Desperate Measures

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**__ I HAVE DECIDED TO RAISE THE RATING ON THIS STORY FROM 'T' TO 'M' JUST TO BE ON THE SAFE SIDE. I AM IN THE HABIT OF WRITING 'M' RATED STORIES AND AM STILL DEBATING ABOUT WRITING A VERY 'GROWN UP' CHAPTER IN THE NEAR FUTURE! THIS STORY IS STILL TAKING OFF SO I AM STILL KIND OF FEELING OUT WHERE IT WILL GO. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE PATIENCE AND THE SUPPORT. STAY TUNED! THANKS FOR CHECKING IT OUT! PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!_

_~ Detective Olivia Stabler ~_

_Thief of Hearts_

_(Chapter Two: Desperate Measures)_

"You're laughing at me?" she asked with a glimpse of that old familiar look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry dearie, I just never thought I'd see you come through that door again. But here you are."

"Yes, here I am."

"What seems to be the problem?"

She exhaled and pressed her lips together as she trailed her fingertips along the glass displace case.

"I need you to do a spell," she whispered.

"I can't help you if I can't hear you! I poses many skills, but mind reading is not one of them," he declared.

She exhaled in annoyance. It was obvious he was going to take full advantage of the fact that she had turned to him for help.

"I need you to do a spell," she repeated opening her palms against the counter.

"I thought you were through with magic?" he asked folding his arms in front of him.

"Just a little one really. Nothing much."

"Just what did you have in mind?"

"A true love spell."

"Let me stop you right there. I can't help you."

"Why not?"

At this point it was clear she was becoming irritated.

"You can't force true love, dearie. I'm not one to meddle in people's love lives."

"Please," she replied folding her arms. "You meddle in every single thing that ever goes on in this town. This is important, Rumple! Name your price. Just tell me what you want."

He giggled his annoying giggle and shook his head.

"Listen to me you miserable little slug," she growled reaching over the counter and pulling him to her by his jacket.

Regina, paused for a moment catching herself. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then exhaled and released him.

"My apologies," she said calmly regaining her composure. "I am asking you, nicely. Please help me with this."

"Can't."

"Why won't you help me?"

"I didn't say I wouldn't, dearie. I said I couldn't. This is out of my hands. There is no spell that can do what you are wanting done."

"There is. I have seen it. In my mother's things. A true love spell. It does exist."

"Magic can't make someone fall in love with you. Many, many have tried and it always ends badly. It is just something we have no control over. Either it is going to happen or it isn't. You can't force love."

"I don't want to force it. Reinforce it, really. Look, I don't need him to fall in love with me. I know that he loves me. All I need is to know for sure that his love for me is true. So, I really only a tiny fraction of a spell anyway."

"That's not how it works."

"Of course not," she exhaled smoothing her hands over her face.

"May I offer a simpler solution? One that can get you what you seek without breaking the promise that you made to your son that you wouldn't use magic."

She raised her head to look at him.

"Go on."

"Just ask him."

Regina's brow furrowed as she looked at him.

"I can't just ask the man if his love for me is true love."

"Why not? It is what you want to know."

"Because that is…. It's just…. I just can't."

"Well then, you may never really know."

"I have to know," she said softly. "There has to be another way."

Rumplestiltskin watched as she brushed past him and hurried out the door.

Across town Regina stood in the doorway of Henry's classroom watching as the children took turns reading out loud from their history books. From the front of the room Mary Margaret raised her eyes and smiled a warm smile.

"Excuse me for a moment," Mary Margaret said to her students. "Please continue your reading and we will have a quiz at the end of the chapter. Adam, you read the next page. Then Nick and Sarah. I will be back in just a few minutes."

She made her way to the back of the room and stepped into the hall.

"Regina, do you need to speak to Henry?"

"No," Regina said watching her son interact with his classmates, "I don't want to disturb him."

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"I don't think anyone can help me now," she said in a hoarse whisper with a knot in her throat.

"You seem troubled."

"I just….Tonight is my night to have Henry. But I was wondering if maybe Emma could switch with me. Just this one time. I have something very important that I need to take care of."

Mary Margaret could see the sadness behind Regina's dark eyes.

"I will talk to Emma, but I'm sure it won't be a problem. I will just take him home with me after school."

"Tell him I will call him later. Thank you."

Mary Margaret smiled her warm smile once more.

"Any time," she said as Regina turned and headed down the hallway. "Are you sure there isn't something I can do to help you?"

Regina stopped for a minute, then turned to look back at her.

"There is something."

"Anything."

"Tell me….True love….how do you know that it is really true?"

Mary Margaret looked confused.

"How do you know when love is true love?" she rephrased the question hoping to clarify her inquiry.

Mary Margaret thought for a moment, then she smiled and her eyes lit up.

"When it is true love, you just know. You feel it, deep inside every fiber of your being. They are in every thought that crosses your mind and you can't imagine living your life without them."

Regina felt an uncontrollable smile cross her face as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"You have found it," Mary Margaret said softly.

"Yes…yes, I have," Regina replied smoothing her palm over the place where the baby kicked inside of her. "But how do I know for sure that his love for me is true?"

"He hasn't told you?"

Mary Margaret tipped her head.

"People show it in different ways," she said softly placing one hand supportively against Regina's arm. "You can feel it in his kiss. And in his arms when he closes them tight around you. You just know."

"Yea," Regina agreed. "Don't forget to tell Henry I'll call him."

"I will."

Deep inside Regina knew exactly what she had to do. Risking her marriage, her family and the life of her unborn child just was not an option. She had to do what she had to do to guarantee the best for her husband and children, even if it meant breaking a promise to them.

Regina climbed the steps and entered her family mausoleum. In the basement, she sifted through old trunks of her mother's belongings.

"It has got to be here somewhere," she exclaimed, tossing clothing and random useless items aside.

She sat up and wiped the sweat from her brow, taking a moment to catch her breath.

"Come on mother," she whispered as her eyes scanned the room once more, "I know you hid it here somewhere. If you ever cared for me….If you ever really loved me, please just help me with this," she pleaded in the empty room as her tears began to fall.

"Damn it!" she growled in frustration and listened as her voice echoed around her.

She took a deep breath and exhaled, then wiped away her tears. There was no way she was giving up this easily.

"Mommy is sorry darling," she said softly circling her hands over her abdomen as the baby kicked wildly. "But I am not giving up."

She pressed her lips together and pulled a long satin gown from one of the trunks, as she did she heard a clanking metal sound as a key fell to the floor. Holding it between her fingertips Regina noticed the top of the skeleton key formed a hart. She smiled and couldn't help but laugh, realizing that the answer had been right in front of her the whole time.

In the back of the room stood the case that held each and every heart that she and Cora had collected over the years. She made her way across the room and opened the case. Sliding the rows of drawers aside, Regina found a hidden compartment that she had long forgotten about. A compartment that she, herself had never before opened.

As a girl, she had once seen Cora open the hidden cabinet. But her mother later told her that the key had long been destroyed. Another lie, she thought to herself. This seemed exactly the place where Cora would hide something of such great value.

"There," she said placing the key into the old lock and turning it.

She stepped back placing her hands protectively over her belly as the room began to rumble and dust fell from the walls and the ceiling. When the tremor had stopped there was a series of clicking sounds and a pop. Regina heard the creak of the cupboard as it opened and her eyes widened at what she found.

Inside, wrapped in a red velvet cloth was an old spell book her mother used to use. The book was rumored to have been bound in human skin and the spells inside were stronger and more powerful than any other spells in the world. This was the _Book of Half-light_, as her mother had called it. And inside were spells that carried the darkest of magic and spells of light magic as well.

Regina had remembered Cora speaking of a True Love spell from this book that she had used once to make the King of Hearts fall in love with her. Sadly, it was all a ploy to steal his kingdom and she used another spell from the book to kill the king shortly after their marriage. But it was here. In this book, somewhere. And it worked. Regina had seen it with her own eyes.

She carried the book across the room and took a seat on one of the trunks. Lighting another candle for more light, she flipped through the pages of the thousand year old book.

"Here," she whispered as her fingertips skimmed across the top of the page. "It doesn't look that complicated."

Moving to another of the trunks she pulled several ingredients from a box. Mixing a little of this and a pinch of that, she was beginning to doubt she was even doing this right.

"Now I need three drops of my blood," she said reading from the page. "Okay," she replied pricking her fingertip and watching the deep red droplets swirl as they mixed with her concoction.

Placing her fingertip in her mouth for a moment, she turned the page and then uttered the words that bound the spell. She watched in amazement as a purple glow began to radiate from the liquid.

"I did it," she laughed smiling as she poured the potion into a vile and placed a cork in the top. "Now we just have to get your daddy to drink this and everything will be just fine."

She stared down at her belly as the baby kicked once more.

"Don't worry, my love. Mommy has a plan that is going to save us all."


	3. 3) The Love Potion

_Thief of Hearts_

(Chapter Three: The Love Potion)

L**ATER THAT EVENING….**

Regina had set a gorgeous table for two complete with wine and candles. She stood arranging the flowers in the centerpiece when she heard the front door open.

"I'm home," Robin called out to a seemingly empty house. "And it smells incredible in here."

"I hope you're hungry," she said from behind him as he turned to greet her with a tender kiss.

"If I wasn't before, I definitely am now."

Regina smiled.

"I made your favorite roast beef. It has been slowly cooking for hours, but should just about done now."

"Candles?" he said raising an eyebrow as he looked at her. "I didn't forget your birthday, did I?"

"No," she laughed. "Henry is staying with Emma tonight and I just thought we could have a little grown up time," she replied batting her big brown eyes at him.

"Ahh, _grown up_ time."

"Unless you have other plans."

"No, no, no," he said with a smile stepping in placing his forehead against hers to stare deep into her eyes. "I like grown up time," he whispered and kissed her once more.

"So do I," she agreed. "You get washed up, I'll plate the beast," she joked.

At dinner, Robin pulled out a chair at the head of the table for his wife. Regina sipped on ice water and poured him a glass of his favorite Candy Apple wine. As he stepped into the kitchen to grab the dinner rolls, she pulled the vile from her pocket and carefully poured its contents into his glass.

"This is so good," Robin replied taking a small sip from the glass as she sat the bottle on the table between them. "A little sweeter than usual. You're not gonna have a glass?" he asked. "The doctor said one glass of wine with dinner was fine."

"Maybe just half a glass," she replied as he poured her some and handed her the glass.

"This stuff really is amazing. I never would have guessed that you made your own wine."

"Yea, well I have to do something with all of these apples."

They sat together and talked for a while. Robin stood behind Regina and gently massaged her shoulders and the back of her neck. She closed her eyes, rolling her head tone side and moaned ever so slightly as his fingertips found a tender spot.

"Too rough?" he asked.

"No," she replied with a smile. "Just right. You're good at this."

"I can do your back if you'd like. You seem to have a lot of tension."

"Maybe it's a pregnancy thing."

He smiled and kissed her.

"Why don't you go on ahead and get comfortable? I'll clear the table and clean the rest of this up in the morning. We can just relax together tonight."

"That sounds, amazing," she said with a smile.

She folded her napkin and laid it on the table as Robin offered a hand to help her to her feet. Regina made her way down the hall to their bedroom.

Pushing the door behind shut her, she kicked off her shoes and slipped into a black satin night floor length night gown. She misted herself with perfume and lit a few candles around the room to set the mood. Regina pulled back the blankets on their bed and she was standing at the window looking out into the night when she heard him tap on the door.

"Can I come in?" Robin asked in a sexy voice as he pushed the door open.

"I was hoping you would. I've been waiting for you."

He moved across the room slipping his arms around her and swaying as he kissed her gently.

"I brought you something," he said holding up a deep red rose he had swiped from the centerpiece on the dining table.

Regina smiled as she shifted her eyes down to admire the flower in his hand. She closed her eyes and leaned in to smell it.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Thank you," he replied kissing her tenderly. "For being the best wife a man could ask for. I know things have been a little crazy lately. I have been so busy with work and all of these distractions that I have managed to neglect my gorgeous wife. I just want you to know that I realize it and that I will do everything in my power to make sure that it doesn't happen again. Can you ever forgive me?"

"We'll have to see," she replied batting her dark eyes and flashing a devilish smile.

She laughed as he spun her around the room and dipped her. Robin raised her back up and kissed her once more.

"How about that massage?" he asked as he backed her up and laid her against the bed.

She rolled onto her side, propping a pillow between the bed and her swollen abdomen. Robin slid off his shoes and climbed into the bed beside her. He smoothed his hands over her delicately sculpted shoulders and applied just a little pressure as he moved them down her back.

Regina moaned softly. It was just a bit of pain, but his hands felt so good against her achy muscles.

"Right there?" he asked pressing a little deeper into her skin as he worked out a knot in her lower back.

"Yea," she breathed, groaning just a bit in resistance. "I could fall asleep like this," she laughed without opening her eyes.

"Don't you dare. I'm not finished with you yet."

She opened her eyes and tipped her head to look at him over her shoulder. Robin smiled sexy smile as he moved his hands further down her body. Following his lead, Regina rolled onto her back as he made his way down and began to massage her feet.

She loved the way his strong hands felt all over her body. It didn't matter if it was in a sexual way, all it took was one touch, one look, one taste of his salty sweet kiss to fuel her desire for him. In her entire life, through out every realm she had ever passed, no man had ever had this kind of control over her. But somehow this particular man did.

She tipped her head back and arched her back breathing heavily as he moved his hands over the backs of her legs. Robin raised his eyes to look at her and smiled.

"If I didn't know any better your highness, I'd think you were blushing," he laughed.

Regina moaned playfully and bit her lower lip.

"Maybe I have been feeling just a little neglected," she confessed.

"That stops tonight," he whispered a promise as his lips met hers.

Robin crawled up the bed and slid in beside her. He stared into her pretty brown eyes and she laughed nervously as he brushed his nose gently against hers. Suddenly Regina felt her heart pounding a thousand times a minute as she closed her eyes and he pressed his mouth to hers.

His kissed were slow and passionate and tasted of the sweet apple wine. He trailed kisses slowly down the side of her neck and caressed the side of her face with his thumb. He raised up over her and pulled off his shirt.

Regina reached up to smooth her hands over every inch of his muscular chest. Pushing herself up she leaned forward to press her mouth hungrily to his once more. She kissed down his bare chest as her finger tips danced around his belt buckle.

Staring up at him, her bottom lip quivered as she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, never taking her eyes off his. Robin pulled back from her in the bed as she fell back into the sea of pillows once more. He slipped one hand up her leg, slowly raising her knee as he kissed all the way up her thigh. Regina moaned seductively and he knew he had her right where he wanted her.

He reached up under the gown slowly slipping off her panties. She blinked and smiled at him giving him the go ahead. Robin positioned himself over his wife and kissed her passionately as he moved forward entering her.

Regina closed her eyes, letting her head drop back as she focused her attention on the way he felt inside of her. His movements were slow, but strong and seemed to be just what she needed. She pressed her lips together moaned again, trembling as he traced his fingertips up and down her thigh.

"I love you," she gasped between short breaths.

"I love you too baby," he said with a laugh leaning forward to kiss her once more.

After a little while, Robin noticed her shift uncomfortably. He cupped his hand against the side of her face and kissed her tenderly.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No, you're good," she replied.

But he wasn't buying it. Robin watched his wife as she shifted a bit and winced as he thrust inside of her.

"Regina, tell me what is going on," he said propping himself on one hand as he stopped to look down at her.

"It's nothing, really. We're fine," she said with a smile. "You're fine. I want this."

"So do I, sweetheart. But not if I am hurting you."

She smoothed her hands over her face, just a little embarrassed.

"I just can't get comfortable," she confessed.

"We can stop if you want."

"No, I don't want to stop," she gasped.

Robin smiled his sexy smile and shook his head.

"We can just try a different position then," he suggested.

"It didn't used to be this complicated," she said with a look of concern.

"Hey, we just have to do things a little differently right now, that's all. It's not a big deal. The last thing I want to do is to hurt you or the baby. I don't want to smash the poor kid."

She couldn't help but laugh at his attempt to cheer her up. Robin pulled back from her, then laid down beside her in the bed. He kissed her tenderly as he combed his fingers through her dark hair.

"Now, come on over here and love me," he said with a wink.

Regina laughed as she sat up in the bed. She straddled herself over his waist and leaned forward to kiss her husband.

"Are you sure I didn't ruin the mood?"

"For you, baby, I am always in the mood," he replied raising up to kiss her passionately.

She closed her eyes and tipped her head back as she lowered herself onto him. She placed her hands against his chest as she began to move on him. Robin cupped his hands on her ass under the gown, guiding her movements.

He listened to her soft moans and sighs and gasps and could tell she was about to finish. Robin raised up on his elbows in the bed. Regina pressed her hands against his chest as he put on hand against her cheek and pulled her mouth to his.

He thrust upward, harder and faster as he kissed her. She gasped and panted between kisses, then whimpered just a bit as she dropped her forehead against his shoulder and tried to catch her breath.

"We seem to be pretty good at that," he said with a chuckle as he placed a gentle kiss against her ruby lips.

"Yea," she breathed softly still gasping for air.

Regina fell exhausted beside him in the bed. She placed her hand against her chest and could feel her heart pounding.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Robin asked placing one arm around her as she settled in against his chest.

"No," Regina replied raising her head a staring into his eyes desperately hoping he would say the one thing she really needed to hear him say.

He smiled.

"Regina, you're not just my wife, you're my best friend. You are my entire world. You and Henry and this baby….our family, our life together….you guys are everything to me. I love you so much, darling," he replied softly tracing his thumb over her full lips.

"I love you too," she said sweetly before settling into his arms for the night.

She closed her eyes and listened to him breathing beside her. She'd thought that she'd be more content to hear him declare his love for her, but now part of her worried that he may have only said the things that he had said because of the potion she had given him. She tried hard to find the courage to make her confession to him, but tonight just wasn't the night.


	4. 4) Playing With Fire

___Thief of Hearts_

(Chapter Four: Playing With Fire)

The sun was shining and birds were singing outside the bedroom window as Regina opened her eyes. She nestled her head in against her husband's chest soaking in the warmth and safety of his strong arms. Until Robin had entered her life, she had never felt like this before. She never knew she could beloved like this and never thought she deserved to.

But now, laying here in the golden sun, with nothing between them but the thin white sheet, she couldn't imagine her life any other way. Robin stirred a little and Regina laughed feeling their infant moving wildly inside her. He cleared his throat and opened his eyes to stare up at the ceiling.

"I think this kid is practicing karate this morning," she said raising to kiss him as she held his hand against her belly. "And I think I might need a little more of what I got last night," she purred against his ear in her sexiest voice.

Much to her surprise, Robin darted out of the bed and shot across the room.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked trying hard not to be offended as he scrambled to pick up his shirt from the floor and hold it over his waist to cover himself.

"Look, I….I don't know what happened last night, but…"

"You didn't have that much wine," she said defensive.

Regina's eyes widened as she watched the look of shock on his face.

"You really don't remember, do you?" she asked.

"Ma'am, I am sorry…." He stuttered. "I don't remember anything that happened last night."

She watched as he raised the shirt from his lap and looked under it.

"I guess it is safe to assume that we…." He stared at her with crazy eyes.

"Yes," Regina said holding the sheet against her body.

"I don't usually do things like this," he said scratching the back of his head. "Was I drinking?"

"You had some wine."

"My head is killing me."

"I can get you some aspirin," she said turning to climb naked from the bed and pulling her robe from the chair across the room.

His eyes followed her across the room and he couldn't help but admire the curves of her body. In the bathroom she opened the medicine cabinet and stood on her toes, stretching to reach the bottle in the back on the top shelf.

"You're gonna have a baby?" he noted.

"Well, not today. Not for a few more weeks," she said with a smile smoothing her hand over her belly. "Is that why you're acting so weird? You're nervous about the baby coming soon? It is natural to be nervous," she said handing him the pills and a glass of water as he looked up at her from the floor. "You've never been a father before. Except for being around Henry this past year…" she smiled again. "You are great with him and he loves you. You're going to be great with this baby too, Robin, I just know it. This is our miracle," she said putting his palm against her abdomen to feel the baby kicking inside, "our dream come true."

Robin's eyes widened as he stood up shaking his head.

"Look, ma'am, I am not sure what all went on last night. But I do know that it was awfully recent for that to be mine," he gulped pointing at her baby bulge.

He stood up from the floor, hopping around in a circle as he pulled on his pants.

"I have no idea how I even got here," he mumbled looking around the room in a daze. "You are a very beautiful woman. And I am sure that whatever happened between us last night was amazing. I really do wish I could remember the details. But I can't be a father for your children. You don't even know me."

"Wha….this isn't funny," she said with. "Where are you going?" she asked with tears beginning to fall.

"I'm sorry," he said walking turning to leave.

Regina threw herself against the bedroom door blocking his exit.

"No, don't go! Please, don't go," she pleaded with him. "If we can just talk about this, I am sure we can fix it."

"Miss," he said lowering her hand from his chest and staring into her eyes, "I am sure your husband will be home soon. I think it'd be best if I wasn't here when he returns."

Regina drew a staggered breath as she tipped her head and stared at him with questions in her eyes. She pressed her lips together and searched his soul for a hint of that spark Robin had always held for her, but it was no longer there.

"You are my husband," she said softly.

He stared at her as his breathing became short and rapid.

"I know I forgot a lot about last night, but I am sure I would have remembered getting married. This has to be some kind of mistake."

"No, I can prove it," she gasped reaching aside to hand him their wedding photo from the night stand beside the bed.

"This can't be," he replied studying the picture and looking very confused. "Surely I would remember a wife and a baby."

He could see the hurt and disappointment in her eyes as she stared at him.

"You honestly don't remember?" she whispered with tears streaming down her face.

He shook his head and stared at the photograph in his hand.

"I don't even know your name," he said softly raising his eyes to focus on hers.

She couldn't hold it together any longer. She her breath was short and shallow as she began to cry harder.

"What have I done?" she gasped putting one hand under her belly.

"Like I said, I am really sorry. I just…I am just very confused. I have no idea what is going on here."

"It was the potion," she whispered softly. "Something must have gone terribly wrong."

"Maybe you should sit down," he suggested, helping her to the edge of the bed.

Regina watched as he picked up the glass she had handed him and filled it once again with water.

"Regina," she said softly as he turned to face her once more. "My name is Regina. That photo was taken just over a year ago on our wedding day. It was the happiest day of both our lives. And this baby," she said forcing a smile, "we started trying to conceive that night. It took a few months, but it happened. We agreed that we wanted a big family, three or four more," she said rubbing her hands over the bump.

Robin watched her carefully, noticing she had calmed once more and her breathing had returned to normal.

"I should go," feeling inappropriate about waking up naked in bed with a pregnant woman he couldn't even remember marrying.

Regina looked at him with worried eyes.

"No, please don't leave me."

"I have a lot of things to figure out," he continued. "But you are going to be fine," he assured her.

He stood, handing her the frame containing their wedding photo, then leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead.

"I wish you well, madam."

Regina could feel her heart in the pit of her stomach as she watched him walk out the door. She watched out the bedroom window as he disappeared down the street. That was it. He was really gone, he had really left her sitting here all alone.

She knew she had to think of a plan, but right now she was too distraught. Right now, the only thing she could bring herself to do was cry. So that is exactly what she did. Falling back into the bed against the sea of sheets and pillows that smelled like him, Regina broke down and cried.


End file.
